


The game

by MunkUnk



Series: 30 day challenge [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunkUnk/pseuds/MunkUnk
Summary: AUCharles can't stop himself. He knows this isn't good for him, or Erik.But something draws him back every time.
Series: 30 day challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910548
Kudos: 2





	The game

**Author's Note:**

> AU where things went differently on the beach. Charles can walk. Erik doesn't know who he is. And Charles wiped his memory. 
> 
> This will only be 5 sections. All short. 
> 
> This was supposed to be uploaded a few days ago. But I had an emergency.

Charles knew that he should not be out here, there was no reason for him to be here. Erik was not Erik, anymore.

He had not been Erik for quite some time before this, either. He had not been the same man before they had made it to the beach. And now he would never be the same man.

Watching Erik walk out of the bookshop Charles let out a soft sigh. He knew the man would be safe here. And he hoped that everyone else would be safe with him here.

While Raven and Hank were distracted Charles slipped away and began walking to the coffee shop, he saw Erik approaching. He kept his distance, but he did not stay too far behind.

With any luck Erik would be walking to the park shortly, and he would be able to catch him there. He knew he should not do this, but there was a dull ache in his heart that he would never be able to fix if he did not at least speak to Erik just once to see how he was adjusting.

Even though the man thought he had lived his whole life in the area.

It was an excuse. And Charles was going to use it.

He took a seat on a bench, and opened the paper underneath his arm, and began pretending to read it as Erik went in the shop to get a coffee.

He knew the man would be going to the park to find someone to play a game with him.  
And for a wild moment Charles wondered if Erik would approach him if he were there waiting.

Folding the paper Charles rose from his seat on the bench and began walking towards the park while Erik was still inside.

What was the worst that could happen?

As he walked in the direction of the chess tables at the park he glanced back over his shoulder and saw Hank standing on the sidewalk watching as he walked away. Was he doing the wrong thing?  
Often, he found himself wondering that exact thing.

Did that mean he knew he was doing something wrong?

Entering the park Charles glanced down the pathways; the park was empty.

Taking a seat at the nearest chess table Charles laid the paper on the seat, sliding it slightly underneath his thigh. Taking the pieces, he began to set the board up. Even if Erik did not stop by… he would enjoy a game.

As he sat twisting the white pawn between his fingers somewhat nervously he almost flinched when he heard Erik’s soft voice behind him,

“Fancy a game?”  
  


He felt like he could not breathe as he turned his head slightly to gaze at the other man, a slight smile crossed his lips.


End file.
